· Merry Me, Alfred
by Anniih
Summary: No se lo pide como país, se lo pide como hombre. UKxUSA. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Estados Unidos como Inglaterra se pertenecen, pero son creaciones de Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Fluff. Lo dulzón que puede ser Arthur si se lo propone (el corazón manda) ;D

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>« <strong>● **Merry Me, Alfred **● **»******

¿Diez años? Llevan juntos como una relación formalizada. Para una pareja común sin ser representantes en carne y hueso de una nación es mucho tiempo, donde la gente les aconseja que sea hora de que formalicen con papeles. Casarse. Siendo naciones es poco tiempo, pero… ¿hay que esperar más años para darse cuenta de lo que sienten? Se aman más que nada en el mundo. Es verdad que pelean. Como cualquier pareja tiene sus bajas, es normal. Pero lo que están completamente convencidos, es que se aman y no harían ninguna falta del uno al otro. No se quieren perder ni separarse. Bastante les costó unirse. No echarían a perder la relación enviando todo a la basura.

De eso está seguro Arthur. Tanto que tomó su decisión desde hace dos meses atrás.

(Si no lo hace Alfred, no le queda otra.)

Hoy lo hará. Frente a todos. No le importa, que todos sepan que es suyo, que él le pertenece y viceversa.

Su corazón palpita nervioso. Traga su saliva y empuña las manos entrando a la sala de la junta. Se pregunta si es mejor decirlo en el jardín o en un lugar privado. Pero ya está aquí. Se decidió hacerlo en este lugar. No puede huir. Es de cobarde. Arthur Kirkland no es un cobarde. Jamás lo es. Ni Inglaterra tampoco.

Respira profundo viendo al dueño de sus pensamientos totalmente alegre en explicar una situación. Luego ve a los demás que yacen sentados tomándole atención al menor.

Alfred mira a Arthur.

― ¡Arthur! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Toma asiento, tu amor te invita. ―ríe entre dientes sin saber que este día cambiará su vida.

Arthur mantiene la mirada seria posada en el americano. Se acerca sigiloso quedando lo necesariamente cerca de él, para cerrar los ojos y agacharse como si estuviera frente a su majestad. Alfred alza una ceja. Arthur lo vuelve a mirar.

―Alfred F. Jones ―pronuncia colocando tenso al nombrado porque no sabe lo que sucede, tanto que observa a los demás países con cara de que alguien le diga lo que pasa―. Vengo aquí…no como país, si no como hombre.

Traga. Alfred traga.

Algunos ya sospechan.

Arthur saca entre su chaqueta una pequeña cajita, asustando más al menor, llegando hasta votar el lápiz que se escapa de sus dedos. El inglés posa sus dos manos sobre el objeto, listo para abrir.

Abre.

―Merry me, Alfred.

¿Enserio?

― ¿Qué? ―no es un no ni un sí del menor. Solo está medio atónito, sorprendido con las palabras de Inglaterra. ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Comió algo hoy para que se comporte así? Seguramente los scones le salieron bien y probó uno. Eso debe ser, por eso está así. Okey, no es así. Conoce a Arthur, no jugaría con algo tan serio. Después de todo él fue quien le pidió ser su novio.

Mientras tanto se puede ver a Hungría cubriéndose la boca, muy emocionada con el pedido de matrimonio. Bélgica tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo siendo mirada por su hermano Holanda, dudando en llevársela para que no vea esa clase de…homosexualidad. Francia queda en shock.

― ¿Eh? ―dice Alfred volviendo en sí. Arthur no quiere perder más el tiempo, ¡que acepte de una vez!

―Will you marry me?

―Claro que sí. ―contesta alegre logrando sacarle una sonrisa al británico, tomando el anillo aun en la cajita. Inglaterra frunce un poco el ceño. Pues, se supone que él debe colocarle el anillo. En fin, Alfred tan impaciente como siempre.

Se coloca el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Lo observa. Diamante. ¡Le gusta!

Inglaterra se pone de pie y de sorpresa siente los brazos americanos rodeando su cuerpo. Surca los labios correspondiendo como se debe.

Francis sigue en shock, mas reacciona notando algo importante.

― ¡Tendremos fiesta de soltero!

― ¡Sí! ―apoya España y luego Prusia.

Arthur no está tan de acuerdo con esa fiesta para despedirse de su soltería. Lo único que quiere es que llegue ese día tan especial para ambos, para después disfrutar de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus palabras, de todo. Aunque eso no cambia mucho si se casan o no. Todo eso seguirá igual, se mantendrá como en los primeros días de la relación. Se da cuenta que el tiempo pasa rápido.

Solo habrá algunos cambios. Desde ahora en adelante, en todas las mañanas despertaran juntos en la misma cama, en la misma donde compartirán todas sus emociones y reacciones al sentir sus cuerpos cerca del uno al otro. Rosándose. Desde ahora en adelante, Arthur podrá ver los ojos azules de Alfred medio dormido, haciendo juego con la luz del sol de la mañana, brindando un lindo inicio del día.

Porque Arthur quiere estar más cerca de Alfred. Alfred quiere estar más cerca de Arthur. Sí, eso es todo. Solamente estar juntos. ¿Cómo una relación especial?

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Saben una cosa? No quedé conforme para terminar el fic. Es que de repente me venían las frases para terminarlo y después se me olvidaban sin poder recordar y capturar para escribirlas. Mientras más escribía para terminarlo, lo alargaba más y más y más. Pero en fin. Solo es el final, lo demás me gustó :3

Me gusta la caballerosidad que debe usar más seguido Arthur hacia Alfred, así como proponerle matrimonio. ¿No es lindo? Creo que empezaré usar más ese lado junto con el romántico, pero no lo haré tan cursi. También necesita algo de soberbia…cuando lo requiera.

Lo más seguro que después venga la despedida de soltero hecha por Francis, Antonio y Gilbert(xD). Dudo que Alfred quiera participar. Tal vez a Arthur, si lo emborrachan. Ojalá que no, se tiene que portar bien.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos para ustedes. Cuídense, ¡nos vemos!

_¿Review's?_


End file.
